Nuevos caminos
by Meme-sama
Summary: Midorima y Akashi han cometido sus errores, y despues de cinco años han dado sus frutos. Akashi junto a Reo y con un hijo y Midorima, quien ahora esta al lado de Takao trata de olvidar el pasado. Pero las cosas no seran tan sencillas. Parejas principales (por ahora) [MidorimaxAkashi][MidorimaxTakao][ReoxAkashi] [ReoxTakao]
1. Chapter 1

—Maldita sea...Akashi…No dejare que me abandones…no ahora…—. Las pisadas resonaban en el frio suelo. Una voz molesta vibraba entre la muchedumbre. Conseguir el paso era difícil y ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. Un joven estaba llevando a cabo una carrera contra reloj.

_"__¿Qué pretendes…Akashi? Nunca he entendido esa forma tuya de actuar…"_

—No…no te atrevas a irte de mi lado, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando me he enamorado de ti?... ¿Por qué…cuando llevas a nuestro hijo en tu vientre?... —. La respiración del joven comenzaba a fallar, estaba apresurado…su amado, su futuro, todo eso se iría si no se daba prisa en detenerle. La nieve comenzaba a caer; la noche acariciaba el cielo apagando las luces…Las pisadas se hacían más ruidosas. Los quejidos se escuchaban; esta persona apresurada deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a tiempo.

_"__Te amo… ¿No lo sabes?...No, es mi culpa, yo soy quien no lo ha dejado en claro…pero…pero…Yo tengo que alcanzarte…tengo que detenerte…"_

—Solo…un poco mas…—. El joven miró su reloj, no quedaba mucho, pero si todo seguía así…llegaría a tiempo.

_"__Te deseo…te quiero…te aprecio. Pero más que nada…te necesito… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?...Es mi culpa una vez mas ¿No?"_

—Tengo que decírtelo….

_"__Después de todo… ¿Me escucharías…Akashi?"_

—…Ya casi…—. La ventisca era un poco más fuerte, pero aun no era algo de gran gravedad; frente a los orbes del muchacho la estación de trenes se mostraba; el gran reloj que ofrecía el lugar le dijo cuan tarde era ya.

Pero quedaba una última oportunidad…de alcanzarle. Por lo que no detuvo sus pasos, tomó un boleto lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la estación. No sabía con exactitud a donde partiría la persona que él buscaba, pero sin duda le encontraría.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando la silueta que buscaba empezaba a dibujarse unos pocos metros adelante, claro que le encontró con facilidad, pues la persona que deseaba encontrar era más que única. Para su mala suerte él ya estaba tomando sus maletas; la hora de abordar era próxima. Pero el joven sin desear aceptar la derrota aun corrió a todo lo que sus pobres piernas entumidas por el frio daban; este era el último esfuerzo…pero valía la pena con tal de tenerle en sus brazos…de decirle lo que sentía…de escuchar su voz.

—… ¡Akashi! —. Le llamó como pudo, su voz era ahogada por los miles de ruidos que provocaba su entorno, mas aun así este volteó…Una sonrisa no fue precisamente lo que apareció en su rostro, sino más bien: ansiedad, temor y unas increíbles ganas de escapar y no verle.

_"__Lo sé, se que quieres huir…pero, no te dejare ir…"_

—… ¡Espera!… ¡Akashi por favor! —. Después de tal petición el menor se detuvo…solo unos segundos, le volteó a ver; en esos orbes podía notarse su sufrimiento… ¿Qué lo causaba? ¿El adiós? O ¿Verle? No se podría decir con seguridad.

—Ya es tarde…—. Dijo el chico para si mismo mientras abordaba el tren. El joven que le perseguía dio un grito desesperado pues por fin le había alcanzado. Y aunque quiso entrar al tren con él le dijeron que era imposible subir, pues ya era tarde y el tren estaba lleno. El joven angustiado miró para todos lados; y le encontró, podía ver su rostro en el gran ventanal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí…Shintarou?...

_"__Akashi…tan hermoso…pero siempre parece que estas sufriendo"_

—Vine por ti…no puedo dejar que te vayas…

—Es tarde…creo que lo comprendes.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?...

— ¿Sobre mi hijo?

—Nuestro hijo

—Porque…no pienso causarte problemas…si decidí conservarlo es porque…la criatura en mi vientre…no tiene la culpa de nuestra idiotez.

— ¡No fue una idiotez!

—Entonces dime ¡¿Qué fue Shintarou?!...Nunca lo olvidare…—. Bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor que residía reprimido en su pecho. —Tu cara…al verme a tu lado…

—…Yo…Lo lamento Akashi ¡Pero fue un mal entendido!

—Pues te ha costado mucho…y, no quiero que mi hijo sufra…por eso debo irme…—.Los sonidos del tren comenzaron a hacerse tan fuertes que ya era casi imposible hablar, y entonces las ruedas comenzaron a girar y el tren empezaba a moverse.

—Adiós…Shintarou…—. Fue lo último que logró escuchar, ya que lo siguiente solo fue un movimiento de labios, pero tan claro que las lagrimas afloraron inconscientes de sus orbes. Lo que vio fue un claro _"te amo"_.

—Yo…A-Akashi…—.La voz de Midorima se cortó y no pudo hacer más; sus extremidades congeladas cedieron ante el peso de sus sentidos y arrodillado lloró en el suelo. Por un momento su corazón lloró. Pero, una nueva meta surgió en su corazón: Le encontraría, a él y a su hijo, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara…o al menos eso era lo que estaba en sus planes, ya que el destino…a veces es un poco caprichoso y decide llevarnos por caminos diferentes.

_"__Te encontrare…a ti y ambos, rogare tu perdón…solo espérame…mi amor…Akashi"_

~cinco años después~

—Cariño… ¿Estás listo para ir a la escuela?

—Sí, mami…

—Bien, el primer día siempre será importante, por lo cual debes dar una gran imagen ¿De acuerdo?

—Si mami—. Un hermoso niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes tomaba su suéter del uniforme y la pequeña mochila que le correspondía llevar mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su madre que tanto quería.

—Ah…No sé, se que lo harás bien, pero…—. El pelirrojo miró a su hijo y se inclinó para acomodarle sus ropas adecuadamente; entonces el menor besó la frente de su mami y sonrió seguro.

— ¡Lo hare bien! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Soy un niño grande! —. El niño apenas tenía cinco años, pero era muy inteligente y seguro; ese pequeño gesto que había brindado había calmado a su querida madre, quien solo suspiró asintiendo.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero sigues siendo mi pequeño… ¿De acuerdo? Ese es tu lugar—. Las palabras tenían ternura con un deje de poderío, aun quedaban algunos trozos del "emperador" que Akashi había sido. Pero sin importar eso ya cargó al niño en brazos.

—De acuerdo mami…Oye mami ¿Qué tendré para el almuerzo?

—Lo que te gusta, un emparedado con jamón y una manzana, no olvides comerlo todo; Bien si ya tenemos todo listo, entonces vámonos

—Mamá es la mejor…—. Sonrió lleno de júbilo, en sus pequeños labios había una gran sonrisa y un rubor de contento. —Mami… ¿Por qué yo no tengo papi como los demás?

Aquella pregunta fue como una punzada en el pecho; ¿Cómo le explicas a un pequeño todos los errores del pasado? De cualquier forma, todo excepto la verdad era una mentira para el niño, y Akashi no deseaba eso, no quería mentirle, pero era demasiado pronto para la verdad. Entonces Akashi siempre optaba por evadir el tema al final.

—A veces algunos niños no tiene papi, pero no te preocupes, tienes a mami que siempre, siempre te amara…y tienes a tu tío Reo. ¿Verdad?

—…—. El pequeño asintió mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su madre; descansando un poco; la brisa del lugar era muy cómoda. —Si…tengo a mami…y a tío Reo…entonces estaré bien—. Aseguró seguro la pequeña criatura.

Akashi…después de varias cosas que serán explicadas más tarde, terminó viviendo en el campo; era un lugar precioso, prefecto para criar una familia de forma tranquila y estable. La ciudad estaba a una hora, lo cual era conveniente en muchos sentidos, pues si se necesitaba algo que no se consiguiera en el pueblo lo conseguiría.

En ese campo estaba un pueblo pequeño, con casas grandes y pequeñas, algunas con más lujos que otros; había: un hospital, una escuela, un mercado, y muchas áreas de agricultura y juegos. El hijo de akashi amaba ese lugar con todo su ser y Akashi estaba agradecido con la gente que le había acogido y prestado su ayuda…ahora, todos conocían a Akashi y a su pequeño: Sei Midorima. Akashi le dio el apellido de su padre porque era lo más justo, y dejó su nombre para el de su bebe.

Aquella zona era de clima templado, y de constantes vientos; siempre había brisas que acariciaban los largos y bastos campos; los frutos, la flora y fauna eran bastos y ricos por igual; la comida no faltaba, el agua era abundante, pues había muchos ríos y lagos, de hecho tenían un sistema de riego y cultivo muy beneficioso.

Había luz y otras cosas, el pueblo tenía sus toques modernos, pero conservaba las cosas tradicionales, lo que mantenía un estilo de vida tranquilo y sustentable; que aseguraba un buen patrimonio en un futuro.

¿Qué hacía Akashi para vivir?

Aun desde el campo, Akashi había heredado todo, pues su padre en el fondo le amaba, y pensando en su hijo y su nieto dejó todo a nombre de ambos, pues deseaba tuvieran una buena vida. Aunque el papá de Akashi siempre había sido alguien frio y estricto, en sus últimos años de vida pareció sufrir un cambio completo, tal vez se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas que antes no comprendía.

Por parte de Akashi él dirigía todo desde el campo, y cada decisión se respetaba por completo, esto aseguraba que tuviera buen dinero para tener un sustento amplio, aunque el dinero no le importaba, más que para darle una buena vida a su hijo; pero por sobretodo darle lo que él nunca tuvo….

Akashi al tener a su pequeño Sei, dejó de pensar en perfección, ganar, o perder, incluso su problema de personalidad se había esfumado, como si sus dos partes se hubieran enamorado de su pequeña criatura y ahora solo existía el Akashi actual…uno lleno de amor…y de heridas, las cuales escondería hasta el final…porque, mientras fuera posible, pondría una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

Él era un padre joven de paneas veintidós años, pues se había embarazado de Sei a los diecisiete años. Y a pesar de ser primerizo, había sabido manejar todo bien, pero había recibido bastante ayuda para los primeros años de su bebe; las mujeres, las madres y las abuelas del pueblo fueron sumamente amables con él, no le trataron como fenómeno o engendro, al contrario, quisieron darle toda la ayuda posible, pues aunque algunas cosas fueran diferentes…de todas formas Akashi era una madre.

El gran emperador competitivo había desaparecido, ahora todo estaba la "mami" que tanto amaba su hijo; la vida era pacifica y los días hermosos; todo apuntaba a que sus días serian de paz y amor hasta que su pequeño creciera y fuera en busca de su propia historia…o por lo menos era lo que Akashi deseaba…porque, no sería así.

Akashi y su pequeño llegaron pronto a la escuela, Sei estaba cursando ya otro año más, estaba muy contento y se sentía todo un estudiante importante, y de hecho, ese niño había heredado mas genes de sus padres de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, pues era tan estudioso como el padre, y con los rasgos de líder de la madre.

El llegar apenas Sei tocó el suelo, besó las mejillas de su mamá una y otra vez, despidiéndose alegre.

—Nos vemos mami, te amo mucho, mucho. ¡Lo daré todo de mí!

—Estoy seguro de que si, ten un buen día amor—. El chiquito asintió mientras como todo un adultito se iba obediente a su aula para sonreír y saludar a todos sus amigos; Akashi se sentía algo nostálgico y feliz, pues sabía que aunque a él nunca le dejaron ser así de cariñoso y mucho menos libre…ahora él tenía la oportunidad de ofrecerle todo ello a alguien más, y eso era la felicidad total para el pelirrojo.

Cuando Akashi dejó a su niño seguro en la escuela se retiró; su trabajo le permitía ser un buen amo de casa. De hecho había aprendido a cocinar, desde lo más simple hasta lo más complicado, y claro a hacer postres y cosas dulces, pues de vez en cuando le gustaba darle esas sorpresas a su hijo.

Mientras caminaba hacía su hogar, se topó con alguien que estimaba mucho.

—Está creciendo rápido ¿Cierto? Se nota que es tu hijo—. Reo un joven de cabellos negros al igual que sus orbes se había aparecido. Pues a causa de Akashi vivía en ese pueblo también; y por casualidad se había topado con él. Reo sonrió suavemente mientras agitaba su mano en señal de saludo.

—Si…y eso que apenas tiene cinco años...pero estoy totalmente orgulloso…Reo ¿Estas libre? —. Cuestionó con una sonrisa suave y amable, Reo asintió mientras le seguía, en verdad ya eran casi familia, y tenían muchas más confianzas que antes.

—Por supuesto, quieres hablar de algo conmigo ¿cierto?

—De hecho, creo que en estos momentos necesito hablar un poco.

—Te comprendo, suele pasar… ¿sabes Akashi? Sei es un niño encantador…ha sacado rasgos tan tuyos como de "él" aunque... yo pensaba que también tendría ojos vi-color como los tuyos…

—Lo mismo pensé, más porque cuando él nació yo los perdí—. Akashi al dar a luz perdió su ojo dorado, cuando logró mirarse en un espejo notó que sus orbes volvían a ser de un carmín intenso y cálido.

—Pero lo has hecho bien

—Te debo mucho a ti…

— ¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Por supuesto, incluso cambiaste de vida y todo por mi y Sei, jamás olvidare todo el apoyo…Reo

—Bueno, en ese caso págame con una buena taza de café. ¿Horneaste algo? —. Preguntó sonriente algo animado mientras caminaba junto a su estimado Akashi.

—Te has vuelto algo adicto a mi cocina—. Sonrió un poco burlón y con superioridad, pero luego su expresión se suavizó, ahora el rostro de Akashi era tan dulce y gentil, lleno de amor y muchas cosas más.

—Como no~ Si en verdad lo haces bien…Y dime Akashi… ¿De qué quieres hablar con exactitud? —. Interrogó curioso, sea lo que sea el hablaría con él, pero una introducción nunca hacía daño.

—Hoy…Sei me preguntó sobre su padre, y creo que eso me ha traído de vuelta al pasado…

—Entiendo, bien hablaremos todo lo que gustes…se cuán difícil ha sido tu vida.

—Aunque aun me pregunto…que hablar sido de Shintarou—. Esa última palabra la dijo con un suspiro. ¿Sería posible que Akashi aun amara a Midorima?

—No lo sé, y no podría darte una respuesta, he perdido mucho contacto con casi todos, solo con Hayama y Nebuya hablo de vez en cuando. Al igual que tu ¿No es así?

—Si, algo así—. De hecho Akashi solo mantenía contacto de Teiko. Y esa persona era Murasakibara, quien siempre había guardado en secreto que aun hablaba con Akashi; pues aunque se sentía mal por Midorima, él se veía incapaz de traicionar a Akashi…aunque tampoco sabía exactamente donde estaba.

A pesar de la comunicación y eso, Akashi hablaba con Murasaki a través de castas, a veces ambos se mandaban algunas fotos. Murasakibara le decía a Akashi que Sei era un niño precioso y que si fuera dulce lo comería, esto hacía reír mucho a Akashi. Aunque también a veces tenían charlas por teléfono, pero estas ocurrían en horarios donde Sei no escuchara nada.

Murasakibara ofreció muchas veces hablarle sobre Midorima, pero Akashi se negaba rotundamente, y por más que a veces muriera de ganas, la respuesta era la misma, pues el día en que subió al tren se había hecho una promesa a si mismo..Una que jamás pensaría romper.

—Ah…los recuerdos me están regresando…

—Seguro es complicado…han pasado cinco años después de todo

—Mucho y poco tiempo a la vez

—Entonces hablemos…

Akashi invitó a pasar a Reo a su hogar y la charla empezó…

Mientras tanto midorima…

~Continuara~


	2. Nueva vida

Capitulo 2.

—Shin-chan~ Buenos días cariño… ¿Has dormido bien? —. En una ciudad que estaba cerca de un campo, Midorima Shintarou se había mudado junto con su nueva pareja Takao…quien llevaba un buen tiempo con él.

—La mudanza me dejó agotado…supongo que si—. Se quejó el peli-verde mientras se colocaba sus lentes; y con sus manos acomodaba un poco su enmarañado cabello. Takao se acercó besar su mejilla, y este le permitió tal gesto…pero aunque no lo dijera, le dejaba con algo de mal sabor.

—Shin-chan ¿Verdad que es un lindo lugar? —. Preguntó el azabache mientras abría las cortinas del enorme apartamento lleno de cajas en el cual residían.

—¿Por qué teníamos que mudarnos? —. Le cuestionó somnoliento aun, como si se tratara de una queja ligeramente disfrazada.

—Ya lo habíamos hablado, la mayoría de nuestros amigos y sus hijos viven aquí, además tu trabajo queda mas cerca…y hay un campo cerca de aquí, como a una hora de la ciudad, sería un buen lugar para vacacionar y llevar a nuestro futuros hijos~

—No tenemos ninguno…

—Lo tendremos—. Takao también tenia propiedades de doncel, pero a pesar de los múltiples intentos, aun no lograba concebir un hijo, y pues Midorima no ponía mucho de su parte, de vez en cuando hacía algunos intentos, pero estos le dejaban una mala sensación al final. Y a pesar de esto el menor se mantenía optimista.

En cuanto a sus amigos con hijos: Muchos habían terminado en la misma ciudad por lo tanto las amistades se fortalecieron, además al ser la mayoría padres todo fue aun mejor, pues sus hijos iban al mismo colegio en la ciudad.

¿Quiénes eran? Aomine y Kise, quienes habían tenido gemelos, ambos con la piel blanca de kise, unos con los orbes de su padre y el otro con los de su madre, ambos de cabello oscuro; casualmente ninguno salió rubio como Kise. Los gemelos se llamaban: Komine y Ryoma.

Tambien Himuro y Taiga. Ellos habían tenido solo un hijo, llamado Kimura. El pequeño era idéntico a su padre himuro, en cuanto a ese aspecto principesco, pero era tan tosco y tierno como su padre en cuanto a personalidad.

Murasakibara también tuvo un hijo con Teppei. El niño se llamaba Kyomi. El niño era tan habilidoso como su madre e igual de glotón, conservando los ojos violetas; y el buen corazón de su padre junto con su cabello marrón.

Imayoshi y Hanamiya también formaban parte del grupo. Tuvieron un hijo precioso llamado Hiroshi. Con una personalidad tan torcida como la de sus padres, era un niño inteligente en niveles monstruosos, con grandes orbes como los de su padre y la sonrisa traviesa de su madre; cabello y orbes ambos azabaches.

Hyuuga y Riko tuvieron dos hijos, la primera fue niña, pero esta murió por desgracia a los pocos meses de nacer, mas tarde trataron de tener otro niño, y así fue ambos tuvieron al pequeño Rykiga. Un chico tan geniudo como sus padres, aplicado y bastante responsable con buena facha de líder. Era un joven idéntico a su padre pero con el color de cabello y ojos de Riko.

La última pareja fue Nijimura y Haizaki, quienes dieron vida a un pequeño muy extraño pero hermoso llamado Shizaki. Con los ojos plateados de su madre y las expresiones de su padre, también con un cabello azabache muy lindo. El niño era tan corajudo e imponente, tal cual como sus padres.

Y por esto Takao no se quiso quedar atrás; además de que el trabajo de Shintarou les quedaba cerca, así podían seguir en contacto con sus amigos, la ciudad no era la mas enorme lo que la convertía en un lugar seguro, y las escuelas eran muy buenas.

Takao no podía esperar a tener a su pequeño junto a Shintarou, aunque una vez habían discutido de manera terrible por ello:

—Shin-chan…que… ¿No quieres un hijo?

—Ya tengo uno…—.Espetó tajante y algo enojado, pues el no olvidaba nada. Esto sucedió dos años después de la partida de Akashi.

—Pero no es nuestro.

—Es mío, y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Para no dar mucho drama, el pleito fue creciendo y creciendo, de manera tan poco mesurada que al final ambos terminaron heridos por recuerdos del pasado y palabras soltadas al aire. Takao en lágrimas le preguntaba porque simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Shintarou le aclaró a Takao que el que había decidido estar a su lado era él, y además dejó en claro si le amaba y bastante pero no de la forma en la que él lo hacía, pues su corazón y mente pertenecían a otro, Takao le pidió tiempo…que él le enamoraría y le haría olvidar todo aquello…Midorima ya estaba algo cansado y adolorido, por lo que le dejó hacer lo que gustara, además…

Como fuera ahora Takao y Midorima eran una pareja que intentaba tener un bebe, aunque en realidad no estaban casados, de echo solo Kagami, Himuro, Riko y Hyuuga tenían un matrimonio como tal. (Himuro y Taiga fueron a estados unidos).

En fin. La vida de todos apenas comenzaba, todos los hijos tenían la misma edad. Pero no se conocieron al mismo tiempo, todo ocurrió en su forma tiempo y lugar. ¿Cómo? Ya lo verán mis queridos lectores.

~Mientras tanto en la escuela de la ciudad~

—Komine, Ryoma, pórtense bien, no como su padre. ¿Esta bien? Ambos tienen sus almuerzos listos, no olviden no dejar nada. Y Komine cuida de Ryoma—. Kise daba todas sus instrucciones como buena madre; a pesar de que sus pequeños tenían la misma edad, Komine había demostrado ser mas asertivo por lo que cuidaba de Ryoma.

—Con eso esta bien, no quiero que mis hijos sean llorones. Tengan un buen día—. Irrumpió Aomine como de costumbre, aunque ya no era tan cabeza hueca como antes, de vez en cuando molestaba un poco a Kise.

—Yo cuidare de él mami, y papi…No molestes a mami—. Frunció el ceño Komine, haciendo una cara molesta pero graciosa, el cuidaba bien de su madre.

—De acuerdo, le daré mucho amor. ¿Esta bien?

—Hehe~ Papi es muy lindo cuando cuida de mami—. Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa tierna y hermosa; definitivamente el había sacado casi todos los encantos de su madre, no le sorprendía a Kise que siempre estuvieran solicitando a su nene para ser un modelo infantil, pero se negaba…quería que tuvieran una vida simple.

—Vamos Ryoma-nii. Se nos hará tarde—. Tomó la pequeña manita de su hermano, y como si fuera el más fuerte del mundo, Ryoma caminaba con el lleno de seguridad; sus padres sonrieron a tal escena; Aomine abrazó cariñoso a su amor y le dijo.

—Estoy orgulloso… ¿Deberíamos hacer más? —. La temperatura de Kise se elevó de golpe y los colores se le subieron al rostro, frunciendo el ceño empujó a Aomine lejos, ya que le avergonzaban esa clase de comentarios.

—Con dos me basta.

—Quiero más.

—Dudo que eso sea.

—Tienes razón, solo quiero darle todo mi cariño a "mamá" —. Sonrió picaron, pero Kise solo con un puchero le recordó que tenía trabajo en la mañana, Aomine solo se resigno molesto, pero le advirtió que en la noche no se salvaría.

Así Kise se despedía de Aomine quien se iba a trabajar. Con todos los conocimientos de Aomine se había convertido en entrenador, y le iba de maravilla. Kise por su parte aprendió a ser ama de casa.

En la escuela de los hijos de Aomine y Kise iban casi todos los demás. Los únicos que no asistían a la misma escuela, eran los hijos de Imayoshi y los de Nijimura. Esos ya vendrían mas tarde.

Murasakibara y Teppei también estaban despidiendo a su hijo en la entrada. Ellos se acaban de mudar hace un año. Ya que todos les recomendaban el lugar, y Teppei había sido transferido, su trabajo era uno común, era un maestro, no de deportes ya que Murasakibara cuidaba de su salud. Teppei era maestro de niños de primaria, y de echo todos le amaban.

—Kyomi-chin ¿Estas listo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la entrada? ¿Te llevo tus cosas? ¿Estás seguro de querer ir? —.Atsushi era una madre demasiado consentidora, dejaba que hiciera lo que su bebe deseara, y le daba muchos dulces siempre, pensando que no tenía nada de malo (ya que básicamente Atsushi se desarrollo comiendo dulces). Pero con lo que Teppei le decía a su pequeño era suficiente para que no se pasara. Aunque su hijo era muy gloton, su buen corazón le hacía un hijo obediente.

—Esta bien mami, estoy feliz por venir, y papi me ayudó con mis cosas, así que mi mochila no esta muy pasada.

—Recuerda ser siempre amable y sonreir, porque tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa—.Le decía su cariñoso padre, quien adoraba y amaba a su pequeño como nada en ese mundo; cuando el chiquillo escuchaba tales cosas su sonrisa se dibujaba y resplandecía divinamente.

—Si, papi me lo ha dicho mucho, y tengo que ser amable con las niñas y cortes con las maestras—. Contaba pensativo con sus deditos los múltiples recordatorios que su padre le daba,

—¿Y si te piden algo en educación física?

—Lo hago aunque no tenga ganas—. Dijo con un pequeño puchero. Murasakibara tomó a su nene una vez mas en brazos y lo abrazo muchas veces, le llenó de besos y luego Teppei se única al abrazo quedando Kyomi en medio, sonriente por todo el amor que resivia de ellos. Una vez que terminaron su larga sesión de abrazos y besos se despidieron de él y este se fue corriendo feliz.

—Ne~ Kiyoshi-chin, ¿Deberíamos dejarle ir? Es demasiado…pronto…

—Es su segundo año...es un buen niño—.Suspiró, ya que el tampoco querida dejar ir a su bebe.

—Pero quiero tenerlo mas tiempo conmigo—. Adoraba tenerle en sus brazos, a esa criatura tan pequeña y adorable que le recordaba a su amado.

—Tranquilo Atsushi, ya le veras en la tarde—. Le recordó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios; el cual recibió caprichoso pero feliz, calmando sus ansias. Suspiró y sonrió.

—Kiyoshi-chin, ya es hora de que vayas a trabajar.

—¡Ah! Es verdad ¿Estarás bien?

—Si, regresare caminando, queda cerca. Tú llévate el auto—. Su casa era la que quedaba mas cerca de la escuela, Estaba a unas dos calles.

Kiyoshi se despidió de Murasakibara. Y este se fue a su hogar a hacer algo de comer.

Ambos eran una pareja de distraídos, pues a veces ambos eran unos distraídos niños pequeños, pero con todo el cariño que se tenían habían sacado todo adelante, con un buen trabajo y algo de esfuerzo. Teppei había adoptado magníficamente el rol de padre, ahora era mil veces más responsable y claro siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro por su amada familia.

Riko también estaba dejando a Rykiga en la escuela; o mas bien acompañándole, pues ella era la entrenadora de los alumnos de secundaria de esa institución. (La escuela contaba con Kinder, Primaria y Secundaria).

—Tengan un buen día. Y Riko…por favor no estes cerca de Rykiga…—. No es que le molestara, pero Riko era un poco sobre-protectora con su hijo, y eso no dejaba a Rykiga crecer, aunque en realidad Rykiga tenía el humor de los mil diablos si le hacían enojar por lo que no seria necesario.

—De acuerdo…Tch—. Accedió pues el menor le miraba diciendo. "Te lo pido yo, por favor mamá"

—Ah, lo olvidaba, aquí esta tu almuerzo Hijo, lo hice yo—. Riko hizo un puchero, pues a su mirar sus almuerzos eran muy nutritivos, pero…el primer almuerzo que le hizo Riko a Rykiga casi lo mata, por lo que Hyuuga hacía su almuerzo y le daba un poco de dinero por si quería algo aparte.

—Gracias papá y mamá—. Rykiga le dio un beso a su padre. Y su madre también le dio un beso a su esposo, despidiendo Hyuuga feliz a su familia se fue a su trabajo. Hyuuga trabajaba en algo normal, era una gran empresa que le daba un buen nivel, y su actitud malhumorada era idea para ser todo un líder empresarial.

Por otro lado también estaban Himuro y Taiga.

—Y si un alguien te molesta dímelo, y no pierdas el dinero de tu almuerzo, y tu mochila esta lista, si necesitas algo no olvides decirlo, cualquier cosa dísela a tu maestro, pórtate bien, se un buen chico, y pon atención, y se el mejor, no olvides jugar un poco, pero no te descuides tanto y…—. Himuro le cortó la palabra a su querido esposo ya que en realidad era demasiado sobre protector, cosa que era hermosa en Taiga, pues quería cuidar de todas las manera posibles a su pequeño.

—Bueno, creo que ya sabes que hacer Kimura, ten un buen día amor, y se amable ¿De acuerdo? —. Su hijo tenía un leve problema de "comportamiento taiga" a veces era algo grosero sin querer y algo rudo con las niñas, pero su timidez hacía que se le dificultara disculparse.

—S-Si papá, y esta bien mamá lo hare lo mejor posible—. No muchos creían que con la cara de Himuro pudiera ser todo un "bakagami".

—Esta bien, entonces ten un buen día, sabes que te amamos mucho.

—Y yo a ustedes—. Sonrió ampliamente, era un niño encantador, que en algún futuro seria todo un rompe corazones…o eso era lo que imaginaba Himuro.

—Entonces me voy…—. Su hijo cubrió de besitos a sus padres y ellos a él. Luego de eso se marchó, para encontrarse con esos gemelos que eran sus amigos desde el año pasado.

—Bien, entonces me retiro—. Kagami ya se había retirado del basket, pero al igual que Aomine era entrenador, por lo que ambos torpes continuaban siendo amigos. Himuro era maestro de ingles y ama de casa. Claro todo en la mañana para dedicar toda su tarde para cuidar de su hijo.

—Ten un buen día cariño—. Kagami se sonrojó bastante, pues le apenaban esas muestras de amor, pero a la vez le encantaban.

Y así empezó la escuela para los pequeños. Pero…las cosas cambiarían mas adelante.

~Volviendo al campo~

—Te entiendo Akashi, no ha de ser facil—. Reo acariciaba suavemente la palma de Akashi mientras escuchaba su conversación y claro tomaban un café juntos.

—Quiero olvidarlo…Pero no puedo. Aunque han pasados cinco años y estos han estado llenos de cambios y felicidad…él sigue impregnado en mi ser.

—Confio en que lo olvidaras…yo estoy aquí para ti.

—Lo se, y nunca podre agradecerte.

—Con estar a tu lado me basta.

—Ya veo…de todas formas gracias…Si tu no…

—Lo hice por ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Hace cinco años cuando un incidente había ocurrido, unas semanas después, Akashi quien en la escuela estaba, se sentía peor que terrible, había estado regresando su almuerzo y todo le asqueaba, además se sentía mal.

Reo fue el único que fue tras él, pues los demás tenían miedo de preguntar. Claro que al azabache no le importaba ser amenazado o despreciado con tal de asegurar ajena. Esta vez era la tercera en la que Akashi iba al baño a vomitar.

—Sei…—. Así le llamaba en aquel entonces. —¿Te encuentras bien? Por favor no me mientras…

—No lo estoy…Reo…tengo miedo…—. El rostro de Akashi se veía terrible, no solo había vomitado, también había estado llorando; Reo ya más angustiado que nunca por ver a su querido capitán y amigo en ese estado, cerró la puerta de los baños y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

—Sei…Dime…Lo que en realidad sucedió en casa de Midorima—. Hace unas semanas se hizo una gran celebración en la residencia de Shintarou, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban; todos en la escuela, e incluso los equipos de otras escuelas asistieron; lo que se suponía sería una fiesta divertida…terminó en algo sin control.

—Yo…dormí con Midorima…pero…—. Akashi había hecho el amor con Midorima en aquella noche, pero ese no era el problema, el verdadero embrollo era que cuando Shintarou abrió los ojos y vio a Akashi a su lado…la expresión en su rostro…solo mostró horror y confusión.

—¿Pero que no fue mutuo?

—Eso yo pensaba…pero por lo visto estaba pasado de copas y no lo noté, pues el juraba no recordar ni la mitad…incluso me gritó—.Midorima enfurecido le gritó sobre que todo era su culpa, y seguro habían acabado en la cama porque Akashi era una alimaña. Pero fue todo lo contrario. —Y…y-yo…—. Akashi no podía hablar bien, por lo que Reo no entendía.

—Sei, empecemos todo desde el inicio.

—Bien.

Y así, Akashi comenzó a contarle la historia desde el inicio, ya que…era tiempo de contarle todo lo que había pasado. Reo sabía muy poco de la verdad de hace cinco años, y nunca se había atrevido a preguntar pues no deseaba herir ni lastimar a Akashi, solo confió en él y se dedicó a ayudarle, pero obvio que…deseaba saber.

Todo pasó hace tiempo, por algunas cosas que no debieron pasar. En una escuela de preparatoria los alumnos: Midorima, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Takao y Akashi compartían sus días juntos, tanto en las actividades como en los estudios normales, sus días siempre eran ruidosos y todos se enfocaban en crecer juntos, y claro gozar hasta el ultimo momento de su juventud, haciendo recuerdos invaluables. Los días también tenían sus pesares, pero la convivencia lo volvía todo mucho mas ameno. Aquella escuela no tenía mucho, era solo otro instituto regular. Las actividades eran las mismas ahí que en otros lados, las jornadas iguales, los recreos e incluso las comidas en la cafetería.

Después de una larga temporada de exámenes, todos estaban agotados y vendría bien hacer algo para animarse, ya que era lo último de la escuela, y sería aburrido cerrar esa etapa.

—Hagamos una fiesta en casa de Shin-chan—. Ofreció Takao mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar si sería buena idea o no. La verdad tal proposición estaba comenzando a incitar a todos, pues una fiesta no sonaba tan mal, sería agradable desahogarse y pasarla bien.

—¿Por qué debe ser en mi casa? —. La sería voz dio a notar el descontento en el peli-verde.

—Por que Shin-chan es el presidente del consejo estudiantil ¿No es verdad? Pues este tipo de eventos son tu deber~—. Canturreó el chico con una sonrisa amplía, y lo pero era que estaba en lo cierto.

—Podríamos cambiar de lugar. No necesariamente debe ser en la casa de Mine-chin—. Se interpuso Murasakibara mientras terminaba de engullir su quinta bolsa de frituras del día. Muchos se pusieron a pensar, pero Takao que por lo visto no deseaba cambiar de idea comentó.

—¿Quién mas tiene una casa tan grande como la de Shin-chan?

—Tienes razón…—.Le secundó Kise. —Solo Akashi-chii tendría una casa tan grande pero…—. Tembló de solo pensar en el padre de Akashi descubriendo una fiesta de tal magnitud en su hogar, el cual era muy tradicional. Con eso la mayoría tembló en escalofríos.

Akashi quien pacientemente escuchaba todas las ideas, solo respiró hondo y poniéndose de pie se acercó a Midorima y posó una mano en su hombro, su mirar era el de siempre, pero ambos se entendían solo con eso. Midorima asintió ante el mirar de este.

—De acuerdo…Sera en mi casa, el próximo viernes. Para entonces todo lo demás debe estar listo. ¿De acuerdo? Pueden invitar a amigos y personas de otras escuelas…pero…no se excedan. La decoración, comida y música las dejo a su cargo.

Todo el salón asintió sonriente, pues seguro sería una fiesta increíble, y todos pondrían de su parte para que todo fuera exitoso y agradable, de forma que nada pudiera olvidarse…en pocas palabras vivir un momento memorable de la juventud. Aunque algunos tuvieran otros planes para la ocasión.

—¡Shin-chan! Vamos a…—. Takao trató de llamar a Midorima pero este ya se alejaba con Akashi para hablar con él en privado, ya que ambos eran íntimos amigos, y siempre se habían entendido bien, cuando nadie más lo hacía. Esto hizo que el azabache frunciera el ceño, ya que estaba harto de no poder acercarse a Midorima a causa del peli-rojo, a tal grado que repudiaba la relación entre ambos

Akashi y Midorima por su parte, se marcharon para charlar ambos en privado, los dos estaban en una parte alejada del jardín de la escuela, bajo el árbol favorito de midorima

—Akashi… ¿Qué fue eso de ahora? Me sorprende que tú de entre todos aprobaras hacer una fiesta…

Midorima ya conocía a Akashi de hace tiempo, eran tan cercanos que muchas cosas ya eran obvias entre ambos y siendo ambos de carácter serio y tranquilo ninguno gustaba mucho de cosas como celebraciones o fiestas bulliciosas, por lo que Shintarou pensó que Akashi le apoyaría para detener dicho disparate y hacer otra cosa. Pero…las cosas cambian.

—Mientras todos hablaban me puse a pensar un poco. Y la verdad es que no nos queda mucho tiempo…antes de entrar a la universidad; la mayoría tomaremos caminos por completo separados, así que consideré…que tal vez no sería del todo mala idea, si lo mantenemos en nuestro control—. Seguro como de costumbre Akashi expresó su nueva idea, mientras ambos estaban mirando a la distancia, Shintarou se sintió muy sorprendido, aunque sabía que el peli-rojo era una buena persona, no pensaba que él fuera realmente a preocuparle la separación, pero ya entendido esto le dijo:

—De acuerdo…entonces, haremos una fiesta que no olvidemos…Akashi.

—Confío en ello, nunca he dudado de ti…ni un solo día

—Akashi….tú…

—Ya no digamos mas, mejor, comencemos a planear el asunto, pues tampoco creo que tus padres aprueben tan fácil nuestra idea. Aunque…

—Es mejor que con los tuyos ¿No? —. Terminó la frase del contrario, y ambos soltaron una risilla sutil que apenas lograba escapar de sus labios. ¡ah! Cuan agradables podían ser esos ratos juntos. Siempre lo habían sido.

—Si, es verdad. Shintarou…yo…quisiera…decirte algo muy importante…es algo que, he traído en la mente mucho tiempo…—. El ambiente se puso algo serio, y el contrario miró al menor algo interesado pero mas que nada asombrado, ya que escuchar al peli-rojo flaquear de esa forma no era algo muy común, esta era la primera vez.

—¿De que se trata…Akashi?

—Shintarou…yo…—. Akashi se acercó a Midorima, tanto que ambos estaban mirándose fijamente, el mundo parecía desaparecer y el tiempo detenerse ante ellos dos, incluso los sonidos callaron propiciando una ambiente ideal. Algo importante iba a suceder; el ritmo cardiaco de ambos empezaba a acelerarse.

_"__Akashi…has estado tan extraño…que no que pensar, ¿Qué es lo que te esta inquietando? ¿Puedo ayudarte?...Hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo…que ya no se que clase de aprecio te tengo…"_

_"__Shintarou…yo….no se, tal vez debería dejar de mentir…me…a mi mismo y decírtelo"_

—S-Shintarou…yo…t-te…

—¡SHIN-CHAN! ¡Apúrate! ¡Tenemos asuntos para lo de la fiesta! —. Esa estrepitosa voz irrumpió un momento crucial…uno que tal vez hubiera demorado muchas desgracias futuras…pero, las cosas debían tomar su curso. Algunos llamaron a los siguientes sucesos como "inevitables" Parte del destino.

* * *

**—****Déjame ver si entendí, entonces… ¿Takao los interrumpió?** **—****. Reo había interrumpido el relato, pues no entendía exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando.**

**—****Si, y yo no era nada tonto, el nos había seguido desde que salimos del salón.**

**—****¿Por qué no detuviste a Midorima?**

**—****Estaba demasiado apenado, no es sencillo para un hombre confesar esa clase de sentimientos**

**—****Entonces… ¿Te le ibas a declarar?**

**—****Por lo menos le iba a decir lo que sentía, porque…sabía que no quedaba tiempo, antes de que ambos nos separáramos por la universidad…aunque deseáramos estudiar juntos, ambos éramos de familias diferentes e intereses diferentes.**

**—****¿Y entonces?...**

**—****Bueno…**

* * *

Takao les había interrumpido…y no precisamente por accidente. Al escuchar los otros dos esa voz se separaron en un segundo, ambos avergonzados y sin saber que decir simplemente se despidieron de manera casual y Midorima se marchó para encontrarte con Takao, quien sonreía para sus adentros satisfecho de evitar que le quitaran a su querido "shin-chan". Esta era una guerra que no pensaba perder.

—Takao…falta mucho para la próxima clase. ¿Cuál es tu prisa?

—Ninguna~ solo estoy tremendamente ansioso.

—Hmm….es así…

—Shin-chan, tengo un montón de ideas, podemos poner decoraciones, y podríamos elegir algún tema en específico. ¿Qué te parece? Tal vez podríamos conseguir algo para el entretenimiento…pero ¿Y el presupuesto? Aunque podríamos arreglarlo…y… ¿Shin-chan? —. Takao se percató de que su voz no estaba llegando a su acompañante, lo que le hizo enfadarse y fruncir el ceño, pero trataba de conservar su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Midorima estaba en las nubes, su mente maquinaba con alevosía lo que pudo haber pasado hace unos segundos, tratando de imaginar cuales serían las palabras de Akashi, aunque algunos lo consideraran obvio, para el peli-verde todo era un misterio, Akashi en si era su amigo, pero también una persona increíblemente complicada, nunca era alguien fácil de predecir, y sus ideas eran tan complejas que muy pocas veces lograba tener una sintonía adecuada. Hace un momento todo se sintió tan... ¿Cliché? Incluso comenzó a memorizar el horóscopo de la mañana, ya que no recordaba nada inesperado, solo se habían anunciado algunos cambios, pero nada en peculiar pata ese supersticioso joven.

Pero…por mas que pesó no encontró una respuesta. Al contrario, nuevas dudas comenzaron a surgir…por ejemplo, después de tantos años estando juntos. ¿Qué pasaría después? Además esta fue la primera vez en todos años que se cuestiono a si mismo "¿Qué clase de cariño le tengo?" No había una buena respuesta…

_"__¿Hermanos?...No, nunca he sentido a Akashi como de mi familia, aunque confío en él… ¿Qué tal mejores amigos?...Casi…pero no, es algo mas… ¿Amor?...No lo se, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Según dicen todos es algo que se sabe cuando se siente…pero no tengo la remota idea…además…"_

Midorima fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, ya que Takao no había dejado de presionar para que este dejara sus nubes y aterrizara para poder discutir sobre cosas mas triviales.

—Shin-chan~ Pon atención, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de la próxima semana. Necesitamos saber con cuanto espacio contamos, ya que no usaremos toda tu casa ¿O si?

—Lo mas seguro es que solo la sala y la terraza sea lo que usemos, es suficiente como para albergar a mas de trescientas personas, la sala puede ser mas privada…que el ruido y el desorden estén afuera—. No estaba muy interesado, pero lo mejor era poner algo de limites, solo algunos tendrían acceso a toda la casa, ya que se conocían entre ellos y claro la cada, como sus compañeros, a excepción de Aomine y Kise. _"No quiero que los tortolos abusen del momento…"_

En aquel entonces Kise y Aomine ya salían, muchos lo sabían, y de echo varias deseaban asesinar a Aomine por acaparar al rubio, la verdad todos se mostraron amables, nadie les intentó molestar por su relación (la mayoría temía de la furia de Aomine). Pero no solo eso, Aomine era algo meloso con Kise, siempre le molestaba o provocaba frente a todos, aunque algunas chicas gozaban de ver al sumiso Kise, esto siempre terminaba igual. Midorima sabiendo esto, prefirió no darles alas para hacer cosas indebidas en su hogar.

Y así la gran semana de preparativos comenzó, Akashi habló tan poco con Midorima que se sintió como una larga eternidad, era algo muy extraño, ya que por lo usual ambos estaban juntos, todo el tiempo, desde las horas libres, los almuerzos y claro en los descansos entre clases. Pero ahora Shintarou estaba ocupado con la fiesta, una parte de su corazón quería hacer la mejor fiesta de su vida; quería que todo fuera especial, memorable…que todo fuera increíble hasta en lo mas insignificante…pero no era por él mismo, ni por lo demás…todo era por las palabras del peli-rojo, ya que si eso era lo que deseaba…midorima se lo daría.

Al fin la fiesta dio lugar. Midorima se deshizo de sus padres, pues les convenció de que se tomaran una semana de vacaciones, y aunque sus padres no entendían el porque de la prisa, Midorima se excusó con la relación de sus padres, diciendo que no les vendría mal algo de tiempo a solas, y sabiendo sus padres que Shintarou era ya bastante mayor y responsable, aceptaron. Para el jueves en la tarde, la casa estaba vacía. Sus padres regresarían dentro de diez días.

Sin tener mucho tiempo que perder, el viernes en la mañana muchos comenzaron a organizar todo, Takao se encargo de comida y bebidas, Midorima administró todo, para que quedara en los lugares correctos, ya claro colocó sus limites; el día era muy hermoso por lo que usar la terraza sería una gran idea. Akashi se encargó de ayudar con todo lo demás, dirigiendo a todos para que nada se estropeara y todo se mantuviera organizado. Aomine consiguió equipo de sonido y los demás se encargaron de traer personas, no superaron a las trescientas personas, por lo que todo seguía según los cálculos previstos.

—Sera una fiesta inolvidable ¿No crees Akashi? —. Akashi hacía anotaciones en una pequeña tabla, pero sonrió contento por las palabras del contrario, ya que estaba totalmente emocionado, sería la primera fiesta no-formal a la que asistía además estaba organizada por Midorima en gran parte, todo pintaba bien. Akashi miraba de reojo a Midorima, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no ruborizarse por el contento que tenía.

_"__Esta noche lo hare…esta noche yo…le dire"_

—Aka-chan~ Tengo que hablar contigo…—. Takao apareció para robando a Akashi y alejándolo de Midorima, esto claro que no le agradó, rápidamente le dio un manotazo para que no le tocara, el contrario solo seguía sonriente, pero…además despedía una aura extraña y sus ojos parecían tramar algo. Akashi sospechó bastante de ese acercamiento tan extraño, ya que nunca se hablaban, e incluso el uno trataba de evitar la mirada del otro, todo era demasiado raro…hasta que.

—Ne~ Aka-chan, quiero ofrecerte un trato. ¿Te gusta Shin-chan cierto? ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a declarártele? Hoy sería una gran oportunidad…ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de la graduación

—… ¿Eh? …¿Cómo es que tú?...

—Es obvio, tengo gran ojo para las parejas, y creo que sería un desperdicio que tu y él no fueran pareja, ya que ambos se gustan mucho~, mucho~

Los colores se le fueron al rostro a Akashi ¿En verdad Midorima también gustaba de él? Era una duda que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que se emociono en seguida, pero ya que algo parecía seguir estando mal, no cayó.

—¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? Ni siquiera me hablas y pareces odiarme. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Ah eso~ Bueno, me enoja mucho ver que no le digas tus sentimientos así que me molesté contigo gomen ne~ Pero, hoy quiero ayudarles, ya que es una gran oportunidad, claro que quiero que mi mejor amigo sea feliz—. Algo seguía mal, pero Akashi cayó en la tentación, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado decirle al peli-verde cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Desde hace tanto…

—Que es lo que sugieres—. Por fuera se mantuvo serio, y muy firme, como el típico emperador que era su mirada por un momento hizo temblar a Kazunari, mas se mantuvo firme y dijo.

—Solo tienes que esperar a Shintarou en su habitación. Ya sabes cual es ¿Cierto? Cuando sean las once de la noche sube a su habitación y yo me encargare del resto, así ambos estarán en paz.

* * *

**—****Espera... ¿De verdad confiaste en él?** **—****. Reo suspiró, ya que a sus ojos era imposible que Akashi callera en una trampa tan mala.**

**—****En aquel momento todo me sonaba coherente…además, estaba un poco desesperado.**

**—****Pero de todas formas…es algo un poco…**

**—****Ridículo, lo se, pero de solo pensar que esa noche por fin él y yo seriamos mas que amigos, hizo que no pensara mucho en las posibilidades…**

**—****Y ¿Qué pasó esa noche?**

* * *

Por fin todo estuvo listo, la fiesta pronto empezaría, las personas comenzaron a llegar, incluso trajeron mas cosas: postres, discos, comidas, bebidas de todo tipo y clase, además de una que otra cosa extra. Midorima no prestó mucha atención a lo que traían, estaba distraído cuidado y atendiendo el interior de la casa, ya que nada podía pasarle a su residencia, en la terraza podía pasar de lo que fuera, ya que cualquier cosa seria mucho mas sencilla de arreglar y encubrir.

La música se subió de volumen y la cosa fue creciendo cada vez mas hasta volverse una fiesta muy alocada y ruidosa, todos estaban en la terraza, ya había oscurecido, así que las luces y demás daban un ambiente excelente, algunos estaban sentados en la mesas charlando y la otra mitad sonriendo, riendo y bailando, todos estaban tomando algo y el ambiente solo se volvía mejor.

Kise, Aomine estaban afuera bailando con todos. Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima, y Takao mientras tanto estaban en la sala de la casa charlando como buenos amigos, todos reían como idiotas, incluso Akashi y Midorima estaban mas sueltos que en otras ocasiones, y las horas se pasaban y se pasaban. Hicieron de todo, jugaron verdad o reto, siente minutos en el paraíso, a la botella, cartas e incluso poker de prendas, hasta que dieron las diez y media de la noche, Akashi se retiró al baño.

—Ne, Shin-chan creo que alguien afuera estaba diciendo que te necesitaban—. Indicó Takao algo preocupado, Midorima solo se levantó y fue a investigar. —Mura-chan ¿Podrías traer mas bocadillos? Nos estamos quedando sin nada que comer—. Se quejó con pucheros; Atsushi aunque tenía flojera no se resistía a ir el mismo, ya que a sus ojos él tenía buen gusto y adoraba elegir que comer. Así Takao se quedó solo, nadie sabe que pasó en el lapso en el que Midorima y Murasakibara se fueron.

Akashi mientras tanto se fue a la habitación de Midorima, era tan limpia y pulcra, aunque los estantes estaban atascados de sus distintos amuletos de la suerte. Y ahí estuvo solo media hora, esperando…pensando en cuales serian las palabras de Midorima, y cuales serian las que él usaría, era la primera vez que Akashi estaba siendo devorado por el miedo y la ansiedad.

Y a las 11:05pm. Midorima Shintarou entró, no se sentía nada bien, pues parecía verse agotado.

—Akashi… ¿Q-Que haces aquí?... Bueno no importa…—. Akashi se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado y fue a ayudarle, el cuerpo de Midorima estaba caliente, seguro tenía fiebre ya que había estado todo el día ocupado y había sido una semana agotadora en niveles bastante excesivos.

—Shintarou… ¿Te encuentras bien? Debes descansar…—.Midorima se recargó en Akashi ya que estaba cada vez peor, su respiración comenzó a cortarse, y su visión se nublaba.

—Akashi…me siento algo extraño. Supongo que…—. Midorima alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la del menor, los ojos de Midorima tenían un brillo extraño, uno inusual, parecía una bestia hambrienta…que estaba frente una presa, pero una parte de él mostraba que no podía manejarse, y estaba luchando por mantenerse cuerdo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Akashi tembló, Midorima estaba diferente, el porque no lo sabía, y se sintió incomodo, pero antes de que pasara algo, quiso jugárselas todas.

—Shintarou…tu me…—. Pero Midorima le cayó, besándole; los colores se le fueron a las mejillas al peli-rojo, jamás pensó que fuera a pasar, además aquel beso era tan atrevido y morboso que se quedó estático, sorprendido pero de algunas forma contento, muy contento, ya que tomó por seguro que esa era la respuesta de Midorima, aunque aun le parecía demasiado extraño, no pensó que el contrario tendría tales habilidades y esa perdida de control, siempre le había visto como una persona de total mesura, y de fachada impecable, cosa que ahora parecía jamás haber existido. ¿Se trató de resistir? Si, y varias beses, pero apenas le alejaba, Midorima se acercaba y única sus labios con los de él una y mil veces; los besos eran tan cálidos y suaves que ponían la piel de Akashi como de gallina, y todos sus sentidos se erizaban con sutileza antes el suave contacto de labios. Interesante, nuevo, explosivo y lleno de sensaciones…toda la situación era por completo apremiante.

En poco tiempo, Akashi terminó acostado en la cama; la presión del cuerpo ajeno era extraña y poco usual, jamás había estado de esa manera, jamás había sentido a Shintarou de aquella forma. Y su resistencia para variar se volvía mucho mas débil, tanto que apenas y podía moverse, era algo terrible. Pero a la vez…lo que deseaba.

Midorima comenzó a acelerar la cadencia de los besos, incluso de forma algo atrevida introdujo su lengua en la cavidad contraría, dando un masaje placentero. Akashi por su parte solo podía tratar de resistir pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando la persona que mas quería en la tierra y amaba con tanto fervor ahora le besaba de esa forma tan apasionada y prohibida…ahora no había punto de retorno, por lo que empezó a corresponder poco a poco. Akashi rodeó a Midorima con sus brazos y le abrazó para apegarle a su cuerpo; los suspiros empezaron a inundar la habitación, suaves suspiros, que mostraban el gusto y la delicia de ambos al hacer lo que hacían. Y nadie les interrumpiría, absolutamente nadie; la fiesta proseguía afuera, y ellos tenían toda la noche para gozarla…si, algo inolvidable.

Las cosas se estaban descontrolando cada vez mas; el cuerpo de Midorima estaba ardiendo, y eso empezaba a asfixiar a Akashi, pero de manera agradable, pues estaba empezando a perder los sentidos y dejarse llevar por los deseos que habían estado en su corazón tanto tiempo. Un emperador como él jamás hubiera podido decir de forma natural y casual lo que quería, y menos empezar algo como lo que ahora ocurría. Todo tan extraño, todo tan repentino.

Midorima estaba cada vez mas desenfrenado, Akashi no sabía por qué. El mayor comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por la fina y tersa piel contraría, que ya estaba perlada con finas gotas de sudor por el excesivo calor que creaban ambos. Los sonidos en la habitación eran casi nulos, por lo que sus jadeantes respiraciones y sus corazones palpitantes inundaban el lugar poco a poco. Las manos que recorrían hasta el último centímetro, arrancaron la ropa de ambos en un santiamén, entonces los besos cesaron. Akashi trató de hablar para pedir una explicación, pero un gemido distorsionó sus palabras, ya que las hambrientas fauces de Midorima estaban saboreando todo el cuerpo del menor, dejando algunas marcas sutiles, y luego mordidas mas lujuriosas; todo provocando que el libido de Akashi saliera disparado a niveles nunca antes explorados por el peli-rojo.

Así la noche siguió prosiguiendo, Akashi y Midorima seguían haciendo mas y mas cosas; en cuestión de tiempo ambos se entregaron a la lujuria, dejando que los deseos culposos de ambos consumieran toda duda, sin pudor o temor; diciéndose mutuamente palabras borrosas, gimiendo, gritando, abrazando, besando…etc. Akashi hizo el amor con Midorima esa noche, no lo hicieron tantas veces, que ambos cayeron rendidos al amanecer, una y otra vez, sin ningún cuidado, con apenas las pocas precauciones que se deben tener. Akashi estaba tan contento que incluso lloró varias veces, esas cálidas lagrimas expresaban su gozo y felicidad, pues se sentía tan cerca del contrario que casi podía acariciar su alma, se sentía como si fueran uno solo. Éxtasis, amor y pasión todo en una sola noche con sentimientos desbordantes. Pero…este cuento de hadas no era lo que parecía y todo tendría consecuencia a la mañana siguiente…y no precisamente solo el dolor de caderas de Akashi.

El sol salió la mañana siguiente. Muchos terminaron durmiendo en el jardín y algunos en la sala de Shintarou, no hubo daños mayores, solo se debía limpiar el desastre y todo estaría bien. Akashi fue el primero en despertar, de alguna forma había terminado en el suelo acurrucado con Midorima…y apenas abrió los ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban bombardeando su mente, poco a poco, y eso le sacó una sonrisilla, ya que había hecho el amor con la persona que amaba.

Pero…todo se vino abajo en un segundo. Cuando Midorima abrió los ojos, primero se levantó un poco sentándose, con cuidado buscó sus lentes y se los colocó, por lo visto su cuerpo parecía estar algo tieso y acalambrado. Entonces ya recobrado el sentido, las imágenes se volvieron claras ante él, lo primero que vio fue su habitación.

—¿Q-Que?...eh…

—Buenos días Shintarou—. Cuando esa voz llegó a sus odios, sintió que el mundo entero se iba de cabeza, volteó a ver a Akashi, quien estaba sonriendo de manera algo dulce, pero esa sonrisa se fue…cuando en la cara del mayor vio retratado…horror y asco, como si estuviera viendo a la cosa mas abominable del mundo

—¡AKASHI! ¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?! —. Gritó peor que histérico, poco tiempo le llevó captar las cosas, además recordando algunas cosas de la noche anterior todo se puso mucho peor, Akashi estaba paralizado, y aterrado. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? —Ahora recuerdo…yo subí…y entonces tu…que asco… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! —. Estaba mas que histérico y se veía dolido y despechado.

—D-De que estas hablando….tu fuiste el que anoche…

—¿Crees que me voy a tragar una basura como esa? Siempre has sido un manipulador. ¿TE HAS DIVERTIDO? Espero que si, siempre has sido así…un manipulador egocéntrico… ¡Bien! Espero que el gran emperador se haya divertido anoche. ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA AKASHI!

Akashi no podía creerlo, debía ser una pesadilla cruel, una mala broma, una mentira terrible, pues no siquiera era capaz de hablar y defenderse. Aquel chico al que le había dado TODO anoche, ahora le gritaba, le miraba con desprecio y repulsión y le culpaba de todo, de absolutamente todo. Akashi estaba que no se la creía, a duras penas podía entender lo que pasaba.

—¿No recuerdas nada? ¿D-De verdad…no…recuerdas…nada…Shintarou? —. Su voz se estaba volviendo quebradiza y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, estaba siendo apuñalado de la manera mas vil y cruel, toda la felicidad que había creído encontrar, ahora era una cruel soga que le amarraba el cuello.

—¡COMO SI SUPIERA DE QUE MIERDA ME HABLAS! Akashi…lárgate…no, yo me iré, has lo que gustes, arréglate o lo que necesites…pero, nuestra amistad se acabó…jamás pensé que tu, de entre todos…llegaras a hacer algo tan miserable para llegar a mi… ¿Te diviertes? No quiero volverte a ver…Akashi…nuestra amistad terminó

Midorima tomó un poco de ropa y salió de su habitación azotando la puerta. El pobre de Akashi temblaba en su mismo lugar, pues no podía moverse, no podía reaccionar, deseaba gritarle la verdad y recordarle que había sido él quien le había atacado y que el mismo trató de resistirse…pero lo entendía, Midorima nunca mas le volvería a escuchar…nunca mas volverían a verse, su amistad…todo se había perdido en un segundo…y claro…su corazón había sido cruelmente destrozado.

Akashi parecía ser un joven muy frio y sin sentimientos, pero claro que los tenía, y era normal que lo de hace un segundo le afectara…pues la única persona en la que confiaba, amaba o le importaba le acaba de insultar, despreciar y gritar…destruyendo toda la ilusión y amor, era lo peor. Así que lloró en silencio, después entró en un trance; tomó sus ropas y salió a toda prisa, ya se arreglaría en su casa.

Cuando Akashi salió se topó con Takao, y ni siquiera pudo verlo al rostro, pues sentía que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento destrozaría todo su ser, y no dejaría que nadie mas le viera humillado o en un estado decadente impropio de si mismo

* * *

**—****Entonces… ¿Qué pasó después de eso?**

**—****Al llegar a mi hogar solo me encerré en mi cuarto, pero estaba en shock pues no creía lo que había pasado, luego de ello tomé un baño muy largo…me sentía incomodo y ahí fue cuando me percaté de algo…cuando me bañe no salió casi nada de semen…y perdona que lo diga tal cual, pero eso me espantó, ya que yo estaba seguro de que había pasado anoche**

**—****Debió ser lo peor…Akashi, lamento no haber estado ahí**

Reo, que de echo era de grados mas altos no había ido a la fiesta, pero conocía a Akashi, tal vez no mucho pero iban a clubes similares, y cuando el pelirrojo no estaba con Midorima siempre charlaba con Reo, era la segunda persona en lo que mas confiaba eso era algo seguro que siempre había sabido.

**—****No fue tu culpa… luego de unas semanas me puse a pensar, pero… ¿Cómo podría yo siquiera considerar el echo de estar embarazado? No fue si no hasta después que eso sucedió—. Akashi ya estaba mucho mas calmado explicando a detalle lo sucedido, Reo solo se dedicaba a escuchar.**

**—****Entonces tu…**

**—****Si, Reo…estoy embarazado…de Shintarou Midorima.**

**—****¿Fuiste a un medico? ¿Cierto? Pues…ya sabes…**

**—****Si, pero eso sucedió mucho después.**

* * *

Después de que sucediera todo esto, Akashi se asuntó una semana entera a la escuela, cosa que aparte de parecer imposible asustó a muchos, y Midorima comenzaba a sentirse mal, pues no tenían ningún recuerdo en el cual validar todo lo que le había gritado, es mas…de echo, solo se había dejado llevar por el momento, no tenía certeza de nada. Era lo peor…estaba confundido y se sentía peor que mal.

Akashi fue la semana siguiente, pero, había estado peor que mal y antes de que alguien se percatara decidió ir al médico.

Al llegar fue bien atendido y recibido, aquel era el doctor de la familia Akashi, y había tratado a su familia por años, el doctor habló con Akashi, y este se vio obligado a decirle todo, desde que había pasado hace una semana hasta lo que el había sentido recientemente; el doctor pareció sorprenderse, mas de la cuenta y en unos segundos envió a Akashi a hacerse varios tipos de pruebas; claro que le aseguró de que no debía preocuparse, fuera lo que fuera no lo hablaría con su padre ni nadie mas. Akashi le agradeció y así se sometió a muchas pruebas diferentes.

—Los resultados estarán en una semana.

—De acuerdo, gracias por todo.

La siguiente semana todo parecía ponerse peor, no lucía como si fuese mejorando, pero por fin llegó el día de ver al médico, quien pidió a Akashi escuchar atentamente.

—Akashi, no tienes nada grave, ni un virus siquiera…la verdad aquí es…que estas esperando un fijo, ya hizo la fecundación de manera apropiada, y seguirá creciendo de forma sana

—Imposible…Y-Yo soy un chico…

—Si, eso lo tengo en claro. Escúchame Akashi…hubo una época en donde ser "doncel" era muy común, y de echo tu familia en la antigüedad fue de las mas fuertes y reconocidas…además de las mas fértiles, pues ha habido doncel's en tu familia…claro que todos pensaron que tu tátara abuelo era el ultimo…pero por lo que veo…esas propiedades las has heredado…y han llegado hasta tu genética. Todo lo comprueba, eres un doncel y fuiste embarazado…Por lo visto, aquel incidente del que me hablaste sucedió en un día fértil.

Shock era poco, el doctor le enseñó todas las anotaciones, estudios y papeles de la familia, mostrando que todo era verdad. ¿Qué haría con el bebe? No tenía idea. Akashi agradeció, y le dijo que volvería pronto, el medico le dio una que otra cosa para mejorar los mareos y el asco pues solo incrementarían por las hormonas que iba a liberar en breve.

—Y así Reo…es como estamos aquí…Yo no se que hacer…apenas tengo 17, no me importa lo que mi padre diga, de eso no temo…tengo miedo…de lo que dirá Midorima… no se que hacer… ¿Debería abortar?

—¡NO! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO CONCIDERES SEI-CHAN! —.Reo se asustó por esas palabras, aunque no le juzgaba ya que Akashi aun era mas pequeño, y pues claro que un embarazo, el siendo un hombre…era lo peor que podía pasar.

—Que pasara…que dirán los demás. De mi no importa…pero Shintarou…no quiero perjudicarle…él apenas esta terminando la preparatoria…y pronto entrara a la universidad, yo no puedo arruinarle así su vida, su futuro…menos sabiendo que me odia…

—Según lo que me dices es toda la culpa de él, pero comprendo como te sientes, y sabes que…esta bien, si quieres…no le diremos nada a Midorima…y yo que te digo que conserves al bebe…te ayudare en todo, incluso a re-ubicarte…pero ya no llores, ya no llores no sufras…piensa en el niño que tienes dentro de ti

—Es verdad…no puedo ser débil, ese niño…no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Yo le di la vida junto a él…y aunque no le daré la carga…No…yo lo hare, por mi bebe que esta en mi vientre…

—Ese es mi Sei-chan…Pero…tendremos que irnos, ya que no podrás continuar los estudios, y aquí todos conocen tu nombre, no quiero que tu padre te obligue a abortar—. No es que pensara mal del padre de Akashi, pero muchas veces las reacciones paternas no son las mejores, y Reo no se equivocaba, si su padre se hubiera enterado…en ese momento, el hijo de Akashi jamás hubiera llegado a este mundo.

—Bien…no se como lo haremos, confiare en ti…gracias…Reo

—Puedes contar conmigo siempre…pero, debemos elaborar un plan, apenas termines de graduarte, tenemos que salir de aquí…y creo que tengo una idea…No temas por nada, cuenta conmigo…

Dicen que las paredes tiene odios, y es cierto. Pues una persona escuchó, y esa persona se aseguraría de que Shintarou jamás se enterara de que Akashi tenía al fruto de ambos en su interior. Aunque las cosas una vez mas sucedieron de otro modo.

~Volviendo al futuro~

—Jamás olvidare la ayuda…

—Nunca te hubiera dejado así nada mas, eres alguien importante, y además…adoro a Sei tanto como ti, ambos son algo que…siempre apreciare en mi corazón…si, la verdad así es. Y…bueno

—El pasado duele a veces—.Suspiró Akashi tomando su taza de café, pero sonriendo de manera dulce y hermosa mostrando lo mejor que se sentía, pues si, aun amaba a Midorima, aun recordaba todos los eventos trágicos y los planes de Reo…pero de esos hablaremos en otra ocasión…o mas bien el nos contara sobre ellos.

—Lo se, pero estamos todos aquí, y ver el pasado no tiene sentido cuando el futuro esta frente a ti

Akashi rió con algo de ironía, era verdad y le alegraba, luego observó el reloj. —Mira la hora…se nos ha ido el día, y no he hecho nada de comer

—Yo hare la comida, tu ve por Sei a la escuela—. No hacía falta invitación a esas alturas. Akashi abrazó a Reo con cariño y se fue a recoger a Sei a la escuela, donde recibiría una noticia que tal vez podría afectar su vida pacifica.


End file.
